One Shots
by MelissaMTT
Summary: One shots cus I can't stick to a full story, contains whatever comes to mind or whatever you'll request (your request will have credits going to you)
1. Intro

Hi guys if you are reading this thanks. This is just me here wanting to write some fanfiction for this show preferably one shots cuts I can't stick to a full story. So please give me your ideas as what you are thinking and credits will go to you. This is my first time trying one shots so...

Thanks in advancd.


	2. Chapter 1

**A request from maggie.**

* * *

It had been a week since my father's funeral and I was packing my stuff up from my former room. I turned around to soak in my surroundings one last time before sadly handing it over to my dreadful cousins.

"Are you ready princess?" Asked Jasper from the door. I had told him many times that he doesn't have to call me princess anymore but he kept saying that it meant more than a title to him.

In the past week we had grown closer and we were no longer just sex buddies, which made me happy because I realized that I needed him now more than ever and he was the only person I could truly trust even after all that he'd done to me.

He took my suitcase with the last bit of my belongings and headed out the door.

We walked in silence as my mind went through all the memories of these hallways. All the running around the palace with my brothers and all the parties and men I'd brought through these passageways to my room.

We'd finally reached the front door and Jasper opened it. As soon as the light entered the room a sense of change and fear filled my body and I immediately burst into fears.I've never been one who liked change.

Jasper turned to me and his arms wrapped around me and rubbed his hands up-and-down my own. "Don't cry, princess. It'll be alright just remember your never alone," he said in a soft, hushed tone so that only I could hear.

He let me go slowly and gave me a small smile. He then proceeded to go to the car that my 'loving' uncle let me have, out of pity and want to be ridden of my face.

After closing the trunk he took my hand and let me to the passenger door. He never let me drive after that day my father died, I guess he didn't like my driving.

When both of us were in the car he took the gear out of park and soon the view of the palace and the life I once knew was getting smaller in my rear view mirror. Now we were heading to a small apartment that Jasper had to start our new life, our beginning.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed please comment your opi** **nion as they are greatly appreciated also any other requests don't.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who is reading and giving their responses, they are appreciated so much. To be honest keep them coming.**

 **This is a request from MissieK11**

* * *

So what if I'm not the right person to be the one standing on his left as his queen? So what if everyone looks down as me as someone who's not fit to be the king's wife?

All there opinions mean nothing to me, because their opinion is not worth my attention. The only opinion I care about is his.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked me taking my right hand in his. I gave him a toothy grin and he smiled back at me. "There's my girl," he said with pride showing in his eyes.

Today was our first public appearance as fiancés and I was nervous as hell. Liam nodded at the guards standing before us and they slowly opened the grand door leading to the main ballroom.

We walked in hand in hand and with smiles plastered on our faces. As soon as we entered all eyes were on us.

Liam nodded at each delegate that we passed stopping every few seconds to 'catch up' with some. During all this time I looked around for any familiar faces.

I had finally spotted Gemma with a rather bored expression clearly shown on her face as a man stood before her lost in his own conversation with his hands moving wildly as he spoke.

I quietly excused myself from the 'interesting' conversation my fiancé was having with the Prime Minister of Trinidad and headed towards Gemma.

In the past few weeks we had gotten to know each other more and I could now consider her as a friend. She was no longer keen on having Liam and decided to move on, thankfully. Now she helps me and gives me advice on how not screw up.

Honestly, if it weren't for her and Len I don't think I'd be able to survive my new life.

When I reached her she smiled and I heard a sigh of relief, "Ah, yes, monsieur Blanc I'm afraid that I must leave you as the future queen requires my attention." The very short man standing before her curtly nodded his head and walked off.

"Thank you for saving me he was driving me mad with boredom," we gave each other a hug and went on to talk about the party and who was best dressed, typical girl stuff.

After almost an hour of talking Liam came up to me and asked for a dance to which I gladly agreed to. We walked to the middle of the room and swayed in each other's arms.

"So how was your first ball as my future wife?" He asked.

"I think it was rather successful, I didn't embarrass myself and everyone seems happy, and you my future husband?" I asked with a smile.

"Perfect now that I'm with you," he replied followed by a short but sweet kiss.

We continued to sway to the music, our eyes locked onto each other.

This would be part of my new life, my new life with the my love.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

 **P.S. For those who don't know Trinidad it's an island in the Caribbean and I had to put it cus well I'm from there so, yeah. Anywho, thanks for reading and keep the requests and comments coming.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HI guys sorry for not updating in a while, I am in examinations that are really important here in the en Caribbean so yeah been busy. But here is one now. Thanks for the support and requests trying to figure how I'm gonna go about with them.**

 **MissieK11** **: see a one shot of them as King and queen just more family style**

 **Shae Crystal** **: I'm sorry but I'm not much of a Gemma and Liam fan so not sure if I'll do it but maybe I'll one day but don't expect it, sorry, please don't hate me**

 **redvelvetjade:** **I'm sorry but I know I can't do self harming stories I just feel like I'd ruin it and I just feel I can't good idea but it would break my heart to write it, also please don't hate me**

 **Kyky so time to read the story, sorry for the long beginning here, kyky bye and enjoy.**

 **BTW this is prompted by MissieK11 sort of you gave me the idea.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to my left and saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. From the smile planted on her face to the random twitch of her nose.

"Good morning sunshine," I whispered. I was welcomed with a huge grin and a soft giggle.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a very angry figure stood in the doorway.

"Wake up sleepy heads just cus you'll were up whole night doesn't mean that the day begins later!" Then the figure burst into laughter.

I turned my head to face the figure and saw Ophelia walk towards us.

She extended her hand to pull the covers but I swiftly caught them and pulled her towards me.

"Attack!" I shouted to my daughter laying beside me.

She did as told and began tickling her mother to which Ophelia replied with bursts of laughter.

She raised her arms up in defeat and the three of us just laid on the bed.

Ophelia on the left end, me on the right end and our baby girl, Annie, in the middle.

All the thoughts that ran through my head yesterday from my talk with Annie left and we were at peace.

Or so we thought.

Standing in the doorway was another figure.

Determination was present in this one.

The figure took a ready to pounce stance and dashed towards us landing in between his sister and me.

Like a good family that we were we simply attacked him also but he was stronger than his mom and took longer till he deemed defeated.

For about 10 minutes the four of us were still just embracing the peaceful state we were in.

"Aw, you'll are too cute. Now get up you have your duty as King to present for the meeting today and Ophelia you and I have wedding dress shopping. Now get up of your lazy arses and rise and shine." Said my sister, Eleanor with a devilish smile whipped all over her face.

Our peace was broken and we all got up one by one and headed to our respective places.

"Mommy, can we have a tea party later when you get back from shopping with aunt Lenny?" Asked Annie.

Ophelia smiled widely and called it a date.

As I was about to close the door I saw Annie and our son, Peter, setting up her tea party table.

Peter didn't look happy but he loved his sister so he did it anyway .

O how I wish they'd never grow up.

"I agree," said Ophelia, not realizing I said it out loud I just laced my fingers with hers and we headed down the hall to the King and Queen's suite.

* * *

 **Hope you'll enjoyed, keep the requests and your thoughts on the chapters coming , criticism is enjoyed and wanted. Even for grammar and writing tips, nobody is perfect. :)**


End file.
